Unwanted to Adopted
by Peaches-Penelope-Hunter
Summary: Just a little something something I did for my role play account. www.roleyplayer.me/broken hope if you guys happen to role-play as well


**'I want to call you Peaches'**

 **

It was a warm sunny spring day when Maya Penelope Hart heard singing coming from a balcony in the rich part of Greenwich Village; a small suburb of New York City. Maya climbed up the fire escape on to the balcony and climbed into the window "Are you a stranger?" The small brunette asked curiously. The blond returned with her answer. "Yeah!" The girl replied with another question. "Are you a stranger coming through my window?" The blonde nodded smiling and replied "YEAH!" Than the young brunette replied with screaming. The blonde quickly covered her mouth. "I'm running away from home. I saw your curtains and your pillows and I heard you singing...I like singing better than yelling. Please don't yell." The blue eyed beauty spoke in a hopeful tone. "Who's yelling?" Riley questioned the new friend she had made. "My mommy and daddy, cause they always are." She gave a small shrug answering the question of why they are yelling. After talking for a bit the two girls decided to be friends. "I'm Riley!" The brunette giggled as the blonde smiled. "I'm Maya Penelope Hart!" Her new friend nodded "I wanna call you Peaches!" That is how their friendship started and it only grew from there.

'Goodbye Daddy; Alaska'

The door slammed shut causing Maya to jump from her bedroom. She wasn't sure which parent had left but she knew who ever it was they wouldn't be back. The fight was to severe and no one could come back to that. Walking down stairs slowly Maya found her mother crying on the couch. "Mommy?" She frowned walking over she climbed up next to her mother and snuggled into her. "Daddy isn't going to come back is he?" She asked softly as her mother shook her head. "I'm sorry baby girl, I don't think so." The older blonde tried to comfort her daughter who was holding her emotions back to be strong for her mother. It was hard but Maya knew she had to be strong. Later that night a horrible thunderstorm woke Maya. "DADDY!!" She cried forgetting that he had left. Katy rushed into her mother's room. "Shh Baby girl it's okay, the storm can't hurt us you know why? We are in Alaska searching for gold. The lightning is the Northern Lights. They can't hurt us baby girl." Katy whispered and kept up her own brave act for the entire night until Maya was fast asleep. Katy was terrified of storms but put it aside for her daughter, she would do anything for Maya. The next morning when Maya woke up it was a beautiful sunny day but Kermit still had not returned. Maya decided to head over to Riley's right now she needed her best friend. With her father gone she felt broken and she knew Riley was angry at her little brother so Maya wanted Riley to know how lucky she was to have Auggie and a mother and father who loved her. "What's wrong Maya?" Riley asked seeing her best friend near tears. "We don't know where my daddy is." Maya hugged her knees and rocked back and forth.

'The Truth About Katy'

Maya's mother had kept it a secret since Kermit left but really he had been the problem the whole time. Just like Maya, Katy had been left it had never been her fault that he left. She just wanted to protect Kermit because in her eyes every little girl should love her father. Cory Matthew's best friend Shawn Hunter intervened. It had been Maya's fourteenth birthday and Katy was no where to be found. Shawn decided to take matters into his own hands because he knew what it was like to be abandoned by one parent and the other not be around. After a conversation with Katy he found out the truth and tol Maya everything against Katy's wishes. She of course was angry but when Maya asked her 'Mom...you got left' Katy nodded. "Yeah baby girl." She said quietly as Maya hugged her tight and cried she felt so guilty for calling her mother half a mom. Katy was doing all she could to make sure Maya was fed and had a home to live in and clothes to wear. "I love you Mom." She sobbed as Katy held her tight rubbing her back. "I'm so glad you are my Mom." Maya sniffled snuggling into her mother. "I will always be your baby girl." Maya sniffled snuggling into her mother. 

'I Wont Be The One To Say Goodbye; Maya Hunter'

Maya was now 16 years old. Shawn and Katy had gotten married and were very happy together. Everything was going great until the worst news that could ever happen to her did. Riley might be moving and not just to another state but to another country completely. Everyone was at the Matthew's Apartment waiting for the decision but first Shawn wanted to make an announcement. "All right, look, as much as I'd hate it if you guys went anywhere, when we left Philadelphia to come to New York, that worked. If we didn't do that, I never would have met Katy. If we didn't do that, I...I wouldn't be happy. We wouldn't have Maya." He spoke softly. "Oh, guys, I'm not actually your daughter though." Maya reminded her step-father and mother. "I'll never forget when we first saw you in the hospital delivery room." Katy joked with a smile as Maya sighed. "Wow, I'd really love to rewrite history, but History is history." She shook her head. Jonathan Turner took a turn to talk but then was interrupted by Topanga. "OUR TURN NOW!" She rolled her eyes wanting help to decided if they should stay or go. Shawn nodded "Okay, I will just leave this right here." He handed Maya a folder with adoption papers on top. "Wha..HEY!" Maya stopped him as he started to walk away. She looked down at the papers. "You wanna adopt me?" She asked trying not to smile as Riley squealed "YAY!" Maya stopped her with Topanga smiling next to her. "I don't know how I feel about this." she and Riley both instantly screamed 'yay' in unison. John looked down at Maya and smiled explaining how he still to this day regretted not adopting Shawn. Corey of course than made a comment about his family wanting to adopt him but he'd rather be a 'street urchin' Shawn ignored Cory and looked at Maya. "I now this is a difficult decision..." He started before Topanga interrupted again about them being there to help her make a choice. "Yeah can you hold your little Topanga horses? Take all the time you need." Maya looked at Shawn and then the papers with a big smile. "I'm Maya Hunter." She got up and hugged Shawn and then Shawn and her mother. The only thing that could make this day better would be Riley staying in New York. Luck must have been on her side because Topanga looked around. "I have decided to stay in New York." Riley and Maya both hugged her and Maya looked at Riley. "Thunder!" Riley giggled reading Maya's mind. "Lighting!" Maya had tears in her eyes. "Forever!!!!" Both girls squealed.

**


End file.
